Wake Me Up
by One AM Haven
Summary: Butch is feeling sentimental one morning, and it has everything to do with a girl with soft snores and even softer green eyes. Morning after-ish. Greens oneshot.


**Summary:** Butch is feeling sentimental one morning, and it has everything to do with a girl with soft snores and even softer green eyes. Morning after-ish. Oneshot partially inspired by Ed Sheeran's Wake Me Up

_"You will never know just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up"_ -Ed Sheeran

**Warnings**: Drabble-ish. Possibly OOC, but I claim creative license. Slight cursing. So sweet it will give you a toothache.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

Morning slowly crept into Townsville, shepherding a freshly scrubbed bright blue sky and sunlight that trickled through Butch's window like the steady drip of a faucet. The light quietly flowed into the room, streaming through the curtains and the still-open window, leaking into dark corners and splashing on closed eyelids and strands of hair mussed from sleep.

The bed creaked softly as Butch woke up, the boy blinking blearily in the light and running a hand through his dark hair. He sensed the familiar weight of another body curled up on the other half of his bed, leaving creases in his pillows.

Butch lay still for a minute, waking more fully, before rolling over to see a well-known head of dark hair framing a deceptively sweet looking face that was relaxed in sleep. The rest of the girl's body rose and fell gently with soft snores.

Ah, and there it was, the memory of last night. Buttercup had tapped on his window late at night, when Butch was playing video games. She grinned when Butch whipped around at the sound and laughed at the sight of her. He had paused his game, stood up and sauntered over to the window, unlatching it and pushing it out of the way as Buttercup slipped inside.

"What's up, Buttercup?" he had quipped, snickering as she snorted and shoved him lightly.

"Shut up," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I didn't lie to the Professor so that you could tease me all night."

"Oh?" Butch had asked immediately. He closed his eyes to half-mast and looked up at her through his eyelashes. The only thing ruining his lascivious display was his wide grin. "And here I thought you liked getting teased."

The two burst into laughter for a minute before Buttercup flopped on the bed, forgetting to close Butch's window.

"No, but seriously," Butch had said, lying down on his bed and turning so that he and Buttercup were almost nose to nose, "thanks for stopping by. Corny entrance and all." The two had laughed again, Buttercup pretending to look offended until she gave Butch a quick, chaste kiss, her eyes warm. Then Buttercup stood up, a faint blush barely visible on her cheeks.

"So, what game are you playing?" She had asked, crossing her arms and nodding towards Butch's X-Box. Butch brightened at the question and launched into a ramble about his new game, fresh off of the racks and apparently worth every cent.

"Okay, okay," Buttercup had said, waving off Butch's excited explanations, "hold on while I get another controller." After retrieving a second controller from Butch's closet, Buttercup settled down on the couch next to Butch.

"Okay, ready." Butch started the game again. Later, when he tried to wrap his arm around Buttercup's waist, she had allowed it for a second before accusing him of trying to distract and beat her. Then she leaned into his side to show that she wasn't mad.

They had played Butch's game for a while until Buttercup suggested they go to bed. After turning off the X-Box and TV, they climbed into bed together, and Buttercup turned off the light. As the room was dipped in darkness, Buttercup kissed Butch, soft, slow and sweet, before saying goodnight. Butch then lay in bed silently, a small smile the only indication that he felt lighter than he did when he was flying.

So that was what led him here. The memory of last night was slowly fading into what seemed like a dream, punctuated by vivid moments of laughter and kisses. Butch continued to gaze at Buttercup, her dark hair spilling like ink down her pale neck and shoulders. Butch sent a silent prayer of thanks that the weather was hot enough to warrant a tank top and shorts, even though his sheets covered most of Buttercup's bottom half (Buttercup always was a blanket hog). Smooth limbs and curves, a halo of dark hair, a button nose that Butch had never admitted to Buttercup was one of the cutest goddamn things he'd ever seen and pale pink lips opened in an "o" of sleep made Buttercup absurdly beautiful, even in the morning.

Butch rolled closer and pulled Buttercup into his arms. Buttercup stirred slowly, squeezing her eyes shut. She then rolled over and buried her head into Butch's pillow, her hands clenching tightly to the sides of the pillowcase.

"Mmph," she mumbled, trying to block out the bright light. Butch chuckled, his laugh shaking against her side.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine." Buttercup turned her head and squinted up at Butch, eyebrows drawing together as she scowled sleepily.

"Fuck off," she groaned quietly, her voice raspy from lack of use. Butch laughed again and ruffled her hair, grinning when she yelped and batted his hand away.

"Screw you, Butch," she muttered, raking her hair away from her face with a careless hand. Butch made sure to eye her up and down with the most suggestive look he could manage.

"That can be arranged."

Butch snickered to himself as Buttercup groaned. Buttercup eventually gave him a begrudging smile.

"I really set you up for that one, didn't I?" she asked resignedly.

"Yep."

Butch shifted in the bed again as the corners of his mouth unwittingly turned up into a small smile. Buttercup met his gaze and laid her head back down on the pillow, her bright green eyes softening as they held Butch's.

"What?" she asked lightly. Butch shook his head.

"Nothing." The two lay in a comfortable silence, and Butch continued wondering whether he fell in love with Buttercup before or after he first woke up next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a headcanon where Butch and Buttercup are so ridiculously in love that they want to act lovey-dovey, and the only reason they're (partially) restraining themselves is their tough nature. Also, the two are not only lovers, but also best friends.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
